


Never Forget The Feeling

by Jupiter_moons



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fighting Sickness not bad guys, First Love, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Precious Peter Parker, Romance, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, whump?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupiter_moons/pseuds/Jupiter_moons
Summary: Heroes help people, save people, and fight villains, it's just what they feel they need to do. Getting hurt along the way is an occupational hazard.What's a hero to do when they're not the one getting hurt but their loved ones?Whats a hero to do when there's no villain to blame?Spider man fan-fiction where Tony Stark has a daughter.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, uh, this is my first time posting here... i don't really know what I'm doing just yet but i hope you enjoy :D

Chapter One

White walls of the room made the double bed against them look very out of place with its beautifully patterned purple covers. The bright sunlight coming through the now open curtains has hues of purple reflecting off the sequins and rhinestones accenting the designs over the covers on the bed. Although scattered carelessly over the walls and ceiling, it was quite a thing to wake up to. The lump in the middle of the bed moans in protest to the invading light and does not take kindly to the pretty purple covers being ripped away all too eagerly by one Tony Stark.  
The lump refuses to accept the early seven AM start to the day. Once the curtains have revealed the true nature of the state of the bedroom, Tony sighs at his lump of a daughter on the bed, curled up tightly, groaning. The teenager refusing to rise means that Tony had to resort to more drastic measures of rousing his flesh and blood.  
“Kassie Elise Stark, get your lazy bum out of bed! We have a big day ahead of us!” Tony flops down on the bed as he shouts to the teen. With the messy brunette unwound from her own clutches, the billionaire smiled at his daughter’s menacing glare.  
“Five more minutes, dad! Please, I had a late night.” The young girl covers her head with a pillow trying to avoid her father’s obnoxious smile.  
“And whose fault is that hmm?” Tony taunts, “come on, we've got stuff to do!” He bounces on the bed in another attempt to rouse the teen.  
Kassie finally lifts her head from under the pillow to glare at her father once more, this time it’s accompanied by a dramatic eye roll. Pushing herself up off the bed, Kassie trudges to her en-suite and cleans up. Emerging not long later, Kassie is in her usual jeans and a nerdy t-shirt. Today’s t-shirt has a picture of Einstein poking his tongue out. Kassie made the same gesture while passing her father at the breakfast bar.  
Tony laughs at his daughter's grumpy attitude with a “cat-ate-the-canary” kind of grin as he pushes her a cup of hot chocolate over the black marble countertop. Kassie’s perfectly messy mouse brown hair surrounds her sour face as she took the cup. The short teenager hops up on to one of three barstools slouching as she drinks her warm drink. After the initial sip, the Stark girl’s bright blue eyes light up, finally having the appropriate wake-up call for seven AM.  
With another long sip, the girl peers into her Adventure Time mug, “So, what’s on today’s agenda Iron dad?” Tony’s eyebrows slide past the brim of his own mug as he downs the last of his impossibly strong coffee.  
“Well, mouse, today is the Spider-Boy’s initiation.” Tony replies as he rinses out his cup, wiping it out with a hand towel as he turns back to his daughter, a sly smile plays across his lip as he watches Kassie try to hide her excitement.  
“So I’ll actually get to meet him today?” Kassie says as unemotionally as possible, not letting her father see her excitement.  
“Yes. You can fan-girl over him face-to-face.” Tony teases with a blank face. Watching his daughter blush redder than a ripe tomato really does make him smile.  
“I will not fan-girl over him, Dad!” Kassie frowns at him as she tries to hide her face with her cup. Tony grins with a nod as he ruffles her hair, leaving her to finish her morning beverage in peace so he can make sure everything downstairs is in order for this afternoon.  
After the whole Sakovia Accords fiasco, and the Civil War mess, the compound was, for some time, uncharacteristically quiet, Kassie could mosey around in her pyjamas and no one was around to tell her otherwise, but now with the entire gang back, plus a few more, filling every nook and cranny of the compound with noise, it is a welcomed change, it was beginning to get a bit boring with just Tony, Vision and Rhodey.  
The newbie’s, Bucky Barnes, Scott Lang and Peter Parker, had been welcomed with open arms when Steve suggested a formal initiation. Kassie had met Scott when he broke in a few years ago trying to steal something, she met Bucky last week when Steve moved back into his old quarters. The only one she hadn’t met, the one she had been dying to meet, is Peter Parker, so today was going to be even more exciting.  
The entire compound felt more homely with the increase in chatter, Kassie is most excited to see Clint, Bruce and Steve again, they’re what she considers as her brothers and she missed them dearly over the Civil War crisis. The teenager had tried to stay as far away from the Civil War argument as possible, not wanting to choose between the people she loved.  
Kassie finally made her way down to the common room, where the initiation was to take place. All the Avengers have gathered, even Thor has returned from New Asgard for a few days just for this. Kassie was one of the last to arrive, meaning there are only a few spots around the couch left to sit. The last remaining seat, other than the floor, was a small space between Steve and Thor. Not the worst seating arrangement, but considering both men were impossibly tall, Kassie really did feel like a mouse as her father’s nickname suggests. To a regular Five-foot-nothing, almost seventeen-year-old girl it would have been intimidating to sit between such giants, but not Kassie, she knew deep down, Steve was a big teddy bear and Thor wanted nothing more than a good time, so really, there was nothing to worry about. She gave Steve a hug and she squeezes in between the two giants. She waits for Tony to get on with his oh-so-important speech.  
With some long-winded, Tony Stark way of saying, ‘Welcome, nice to see you’ the billionaire introduces Scott Lang, AKA the Ant-Man first. He tells the Team about how he broke into the compound after it was renovated and cracking a joke about breaking Sam’s falcon wing suit. Sam is not amused by the joke, everyone else is though. Kassie had been the one to repair it and was quite confused by the state of its insides... that was until Sam admitted what had actually happened. The Ant-Man makes his own seat on the arm of the couch instead of settling on the floor as Tony summons Bucky forward.  
Bucky explains to the group how he and Steve had become friends when they were kids and how he had been enhanced by Hydra, leaving out the gruesome and frankly, sad details. As Bucky continues to tell the group how he looks forward to working with them as teammates, Tony threw a quick glance around the room. The look on her father’s face, tells Kassie that the elusive Peter Parker isn’t present.  
Not seconds later, the entire team’s attention is drawn to the large wooden doors that separate the public entrance and the rest of the Avengers compound. The heavy doors are flung open to reveal one very unhappy looking Happy Hogan and a short boy with floppy brown hair that held a slight wave in it and his very own ironic nerdy t-shirt. He appears to be around Kassie’s age, he may be thin looking, but Kassie can see that he is held together with muscle. His big puppy-like brown eyes, struck Kassie immediately, she was expecting a teenager but she wasn’t expecting the world’s most adorable teenager.  
Kassie couldn’t stop herself from blushing or keeping her jaw from hitting the floor, this boy was amazing, beautiful... Beside her, Steve gave her a nudge with his elbow,  
“Quit making googly eyes before someone notices,” the super soldier tries his hardest not to giggle as Kassie turns to him with a red face. Unfortunately, Bruce, on the other side of Steve, couldn’t keep his little snort of a laugh to himself, doing his best to catch it with a hand flying to up to his mouth.  
“I’m not- I wasn’t-” the young Stark tries to defend her actions before she’s hushed by her father, to introduce Peter Parker AKA the Spider-Man.  
Kassie watches the boy carefully, studying him as he speaks. The boy’s brown eyes catch hers, she watches curiously as his body language shifts; he becomes a little ridged and swallows hard, trying his best to keep his eyes sweeping across the room as he talks, only settling on Kassie a few times.  
Tony thumps Peter on the shoulder encouragingly, startling the poor boy and concludes the meeting with another unnecessary speech.  
All the Avengers gather in the large dining room to eat lunch: Pizza. Kassie pays attention to Peter in particular as they eat. She watches him eat almost as many pizza slices as Steve; it must be this superhuman ‘spider metabolism’ she keeps hearing about. She’ll have to write up his fact file tonight.  
After lunch is devoured, the Avengers mill around, minding their own business, heading to the gym, to the rumpus room and/or the labs. Peter stays glued to Tony’s side, talking up a storm with the billionaire. Although from where Kassie stands, talking to Clint, it appears Peter is talking her father’s ear off while he allows Peter the honour of his signature I’m-listening-but-I-don’t-care’ face.  
“I stopped a robbery the other day, these guys painted their guns like-like Nerf guns, they shot real bullets, though. It was so cool! One of them tried to swing at me but fell flat on his face; oh you should have been there! It was hilarious!” Peter speaks quite fast as he fills Tony in on what happened the other day. It takes Kassie a moment to process everything Peter just said. Her father turns to her seeing the look of confusion on her face helping her with it,  
“Don’t worry, Kassie you get used to it.” He says with a smirk. Peter stops talking; finally realising Tony’s not really listening.  
“Oh, god, sorry, I did that word vomit thing again didn’t I? I’m sorry.” Peter brings his hands up in front of him and locks them together nervously.  
“Don’t worry about it, I do it too sometimes.” Kassie says dismissively, understanding completely how important it is to get all your thoughts out as quickly as possible before you forget them.  
“Peter, this is my genius of a daughter, Kassie. She helped me make your suit.” Tony introduces the mouse brown haired girl to his superhero intern, hooking an arm around her shoulders, almost protectively as if to say to Peter, ‘She’s mine.’  
“Oh, wow, I-I um, I mean...” Peter stutters as he looks between father and daughter squinting a little trying to find similarities, but finding very few.  
“It’s ok; I get my looks from my mother.” Kassie interrupts his back and forth spot the difference between them, understanding what he was having trouble with.  
“Yeah, well, you definitely have her eyes.” Tony huffs a laugh at his daughter. Kassie rolls her eyes at her father’s sarcastic comment. Many people have said in the past the two look nothing alike, while Tony has brown eyes, dark brown hair and a square face, Kassie has blue eyes, light brown, nearly dark blonde hair, a round face and much softer features. Tony kisses his daughter on the top of her head and walks away, leaving Peter and Kassie to stand in an awkward silence. Kassie assumes that her father is walking away with the world’s most smug smile as he leaves his daughter with the boy she’s been talking non-stop about for roughly six months.  
Peter shifts awkwardly from foot to foot, trying to think of something to say, Peter knew Tony had a daughter but that’s not exactly common knowledge, and he didn’t know what she even looked like. He stalled in his opening speech because she was the only one in the crowd of Avengers he’s never met before. Even before he knew who she was he thought she was beautiful and now knowing she’s Mr Stark’s daughter makes his feelings seem even more forbidden.  
Kassie stands as straight as a pole next to the teenage superhero; she is as reluctant as he is to say anything in case she makes a fool of herself. If the late nights her and her father had worked on his spider suit is anything to go by, her constant bewilderment of his prowess and awesomeness would surely mean the first thing to come out of her mouth would more than likely be something embarrassing.  
“It was my idea to put the heater in the suit.” Kassie says as she leans over to Peter. Kassie scolds herself for the tiny voice she uses; ‘come on Kass, you can do better than that, where’s the signature Stark charisma?’  
Peter blurts out at lightning speed; “Really...? That thing has saved me so many times! I couldn’t do late night winter patrols without it! Geez, Thank you.” he blushes hard at his excitement. Kassie can’t help but find it -him- adorable.


	2. Chapter Two

The school holidays are one of the many things Kassie does not miss about school. As a certified genius and being of Stark blood she has the not-so-bad habit of finishing homework for fun. High school gave Kassie enough homework to entertain her for a week or so before she’d flown through it all, leaving the next five weeks to nothing but boredom. The online college courses she did last year gave her more work to do but it wasn’t challenging enough. When her father pulled her away from her civil engineering course one spring afternoon to design a suit for a new superhero gracing the streets of New York, she was more than ecstatic to work on something that truly challenged her.  
It was Kassie’s job to think of all the possible things a Spider themed super hero would need. Hours on hours of watching YouTube videos of the young hero’s feats, theory videos and blogs that gave the young engineer an insight to what powers The Spider-Man possesses. Now, Kassie is never in a million years going to tell anyone that it was the most exciting time of her life designing something so different, new and original for the Spider-Man. But it truly was the best kind of challenge for the girl.  
Working with the Avengers keeps the teen on her toes and requires her to be always thinking, designing and creating new things; gadgets, weapons, outfits and she loves it, every second.  
Funnily enough Kassie finds Peter has the same habit; doing homework to occupy time, and by the look on his face, Kassie could say Peter was enjoying himself. Nearing the end of the first week of the summer holidays, Kassie wouldn’t be surprised if by this time next week Peter would be gallivanting around in his spider suit trying his hardest to fight the boredom.  
Kassie currently sits in her office writing up a conclusion for an experiment she’d been working on this week with Bruce. Peter on the other hand has his text books, binders and all kinds of papers sprawled out around him, as he sits at one of the long benches in the lab outside Kassie’s office.  
Windows near the ceiling of the labs walls let in the gentle rays of afternoon sun, giving the sterile white decor of the lab a warmer atmosphere. The yellow light shapes Peter’s face beautifully as he drowns himself it what appears to be an essay. Kassie studies his face, paying careful attention to Peter’s lips as he bites them in concentration. Pulling out a sheet of paper, she begins to draw the young boy as he slaves away over his homework. She focuses on the way his tongue darts out of his mouth. He licks his top lip in perhaps, thought, or a momentary shift in attention and his eyes roam the room for inspiration.  
Kassie finds herself staring out her office windows a moment longer than is really, necessary. She eyes Peter intently as he softly mouths the words he’s writing down. Kassie continues to observe as Peter stops for a moment, tapping his pen on the page. The boy looks up and scans the room, eye’s catching Kassie as she throws her attention down to her work in order to avoid getting caught staring.  
Peter pauses, looking down at his own work, turning his gaze back to Kassie. The Stark Girl tries to distract herself, convincing herself that she wasn’t staring at the other teenager in the lab as long as she had been. A soft but audible knock comes from Kassie’s office door; she whips her head up to see Peter, holding one of his books and a pen. She feigns calmness as she waves him in and offers the boy a seat.  
“Peter is everything ok?” she asks him sweetly, as she rests her hands in front of her professionally.  
“I-I um, wanted to, ah, ask for your help, w-with something.” Peter’s voice cracks as he places his book open on Kassie’s desk, “I would’ve a-asked Bruce, um… but he’s not here.” Peter speaks hurriedly as points his thumb out towards the lab to emphasise that the man wasn’t, in fact, out there.  
“Of course, what did you need help with?” Kassie scoots her wheelie chair in closer to the desk, noting how Peter rubs his brow and jumps into action, explaining the topic of his essay. He leans his chair in so close to the desk, their feet are practically touching under it.  
Peter word vomits the essay topic to Kassie, who tries her hardest to keep up with the motor mouth. She gathers pretty quickly that this is a topic Peter could have easily done on his own without help, but she takes the essay from him anyway. Kassie reads what he has so far, and she’s impressed. Peter watches her as she reads. His eyes wondering over the untidy desk, covered with many theories and diagrams, formulas and designs, probably for the experiment she’s been working on lately.  
“What you have so far is pretty good. What is it exactly you needed my help with?” Kassie puts the book down, trying to keep all the lose leaves of paper in the book.  
Peter opens his mouth trying, as quickly as he can, to think of a good reason to ask Kassie Stark for help on a paper about the development of communication technologies over the past hundred years. “I just wanted you to uh, to um, to check my paragraph structure. Fresh set of eyes, you know?” Peter stutters for a believable answer. Kassie nods, making it appear as if she bought his excuse for coming into her office and sitting as close to her as he possibly can.  
“Well, Peter you’ve done a great job so far, you could even wrap it up now, you have enough here.” Kassie suggests. She watches as Peter lets out a huff, an exhausted huff. The poor boy’s been sitting down here for about three hours; he could use a break from the wobbly stool out there. “How about we go for a walk?”  
Peter’s eyebrows hike up high on his forehead, “Y-yeah that sounds like a good idea.” He says almost thankfully.  
The warm early summer sun feels good on their skin, the two of them pausing at the back door to appreciate the warmth collecting there on the dark floor tiles. The pair walk through the two large glass doors and across the freshly mowed grass field that’s considered the back yard, usually for impromptu football matches, or Tony’s grand helicopter entrances. The entire compound is surrounded by about five kilometres of thick forest and a large lake, providing the perfect amount of privacy the Avengers need right now.  
The sun kissed the two teens as they crossed the soft grass, closing in on the border of the surrounding forest. Kassie lets out a sigh, the warmth of the sun a welcoming feeling. Peter smiles at the sound; music to his ears.  
“Kassie, where are we going?” Peter asks as he ducks under a branch, following Kassie into the bushes.  
“You’ll see.” Kassie says mysteriously over her shoulder, giggling over how anxious Peter was to leave the compound.  
Entering the dark forest, Peter must wait a second before his eyes adjust to the harsh light change, then looks up to the canopy to see hardly any light getting through. Weaving between thick trees, Peter climbs over a small hill to see a large pond with a steep waterfall feeding it. The picturesque stream winds off further into the trees. Peter’s jaw drops at the spectacle; he’d never expect such a picture of natural beauty to be within walking distance of the modern Avengers compound.  
“Oh my god, this place is beautiful.” Peter says, more to himself than to Kassie. Walking a few paces around the top of the waterfall, Kassie sits down on a large rock, shouldering the stream as it descends into the pool below. Kassie turns to Peter and pats the space next to her, offering him a seat. Peter moves quickly and sits down next to Kassie on the dry undergrowth, looking over the picture of natural beauty. Looking over the scene, Peter notices small stacks of stones, balancing perfectly atop one another.  
“What are they?” Peter asks quietly. The small rock stacks litter the area, one is under the waterfall below them, there’s a few around the edge of the pool and there’s even one in the branches of a tree across the way.  
“There’s one for everyone. They’re rock stacks, a Buddhist practice that centres on control, patience and balance.” The mousey brown-haired girl points to four small rocks stacked in the fork in a tree, ‘that one up there is Clint.’ She gestures to the ones either side of the base of the tree, “Steve, Dad,” sweeping over to a high rock on the opposite side of the pool, “Nat, Sam, Wanda” down by the water’s edge; “T’Challa, Rhodey, Vision.” And under the small trickle of water; “Bruce and Thor.” Kassie points out all of the rocks while Peter regards each one, seeing the personality in each stack and their placement.  
“The rocks for Bruce and Thor are huge, how did you do that?” Peter asks, eyeing Kassie sceptically.  
“I had help.” Kassie shrugs, a smile on her lips as she remembers convincing F.R.I.D.A.Y to let her borrow one of Tony’s Ironman suits for an hour to do it.  
Peter nods and looks down at the small pond, catching the shortest glimpses of large tadpoles and tiny fish as they dart around, sending ripples through his reflection. He stares at himself in the mirror-like water as he sits so close to Kassie; the mere thought of it brings a dusting of pink to his cheeks.  
“Are there plans for more stacks for Bucky? What about Scott, or the Guardians?” Peter asks Kassie as he kicks his feet out under him, slowly swinging them innocently.  
Kassie watches Peter as he swings his legs like a child, she smiles and nods, “Eventually, but...” Kassie jumps up from her spot and rummages around in the leaf litter. “I’m going to do one for you first.” Kassie turns back to Peter with a hand full of small pebbles. Standing next to Peter, she views the small clearing with a determined smile, “Where should I put you?”  
Peter tries to hide a smile as he looks down over the pool of water looking for a good spot for Kassie to put his homage. “How about there, in the middle, on the rock just there?” Peter points to a small cluster of mossy rocks that peek out above the water slightly.  
Kassie jumps across stepping stones with ease; she squats down to begin placing the first stone.  
“How do you do it?” Peter asks with a tilted head, like a puppy. Kassie looks up to Peter with a smile, as he continues to swing his legs over the edge of the large rock he’s sitting on.  
“It’s just physics, you know?” to Kassie it’s easy but if Peter were to try it the first small gust of wind would blow it over for sure. Concentrating, making barely noticeable movements, Kassie stacks the four little rocks and stands to appreciate her work.  
“Cute.” Peter says quietly to himself, but with the equal quietness to the woods, Kassie smiles to herself, and blushes hearing the whispered complement. Peter doesn’t realise she heard him.  
“Kassie...!” Tony’s voice rings out through the vale trees “Mouse...!” Tony calls again. Kassie nods her head to the other teen, signalling they should see what the billionaire wants. Peter helps Kassie up the steep incline. She holds onto his hand for a second and looks into his eyes, in an attempt of saying thank you but she becomes lost in the swirling brown, hazel and caramel of the boy’s eyes. Tony’s shouting voice pulls her out of the void,  
“Coming Dad...!”


	3. chapter 3

Tony’s eyebrows rise in a relieved sigh at the sight of his precious daughter. His overly active imagination had worried him into thinking she had been kidnapped or hurt somewhere, when F.R.I.D.A.Y told Tony she had left the compound and had not returned within the hour, his paternal instincts kicked in; meaning locating his daughter was of utmost importance at this time.

The older man releases his distressed features into a relaxed smile when he sees Kassie emerge from the foliage, however he can’t help but let the expression fall to a slight frown when the spider-boy follows his daughter from the dense forest.

Tony is, or was, the only person who knew about or had seen Kassie’s little Garden of Eden she’d built herself. A feeling settles itself in Tony’s chest; jealously. He’s jealous about no longer being the most important man in his daughter’s life, no one knows about her little hideaway, not even Clint and she tells Clint nearly everything.

Tony can see it in Kassie’s eyes as she looks behind to Peter and back to him, the bright, shiny, beginnings of a first love. This realisation dawns on Tony, as he watches his daughter and his super powered intern cross the large patch of grass, separating the compound from the forest; looking on, as though he’s watching his daughter age from a small bundle of tears and snot, to the young woman she’s becoming with each step she takes. It nearly brings a tear to the old man’s eye.

He forces the waterworks down and leads the two teens back into the compound, stalling in the common room, so he could shoot a look to Peter that somehow said ‘I want to talk to my daughter’. He got the hint fairly quickly and awkwardly shuffled off in the direction of his quarters when he finally understood what Tony’s glare meant. With Peter out of earshot, Tony turns to his daughter with a pointed look. Tony catches his daughter with a gaze that peers into her very soul, reading her like a book with the font size seventy-two.

“What...?” Kassie questions her father’s soul-searching look.

After a quick look around the abandoned common room, Tony whispers: “You know what!”  
Tony narrows his eyes at the teen, “You showed Peter your little cubby thing out there.”

Kassie smiles at her father, seeing something he’s trying to hide, “Wow, Dad if I didn’t know any better I’d say you’re jealous.” The mousey teen raises her eyebrows amusedly at her father.

“I’m not-” he pauses to fight the overwhelming urge to rolls his eyes like a teenage girl would and crosses his arms over his chest, “I’m not jealous, Mouse, I’m just... concerned.” Tony says it like it’s a question, as if he’s trying his best to explain why he’s not jealous when he very much is. He sighs and looks down at his daughter’s unreadable expression. “Don’t look at me like that.” He gives into the urge and rolls his eyes this time.

“It’s ok,” the young girl lets up her scrutinising gaze, “I don’t know what it is about him, he’s just-” Kassie shakes her head as she tries to think of the right word.  
“Cute, adorable, charming, pretty...?” The billionaire offers sarcastically, smiling when Kassie’s face glows pink. “You like him.” Kassie is met with the Cheshire cat grin when she looks up at her father.

“Shut up.” Kassie frowns viciously at her father and gives him a ‘boop’ on the nose knowing he hates it.  
‘Hey!” he shouts after his daughter as she runs off.

Dinner time is uneventful, but the dining room table that usually seats twenty people is a sight to see; six roast chickens, thirty roast potatoes and nearly five kilograms of vegetables to feed two super soldiers, two scientists, two bug themed heroes, two sorcerers, an assassin, an archer, a war veteran, a former AI and Kassie. With eight Avengers missing, the table felt a little bare but still, none-the-less noisy.

While dinner is devoured, Kassie and Peter sit opposite to each other. Every time their feet touch ‘accidently’ they both blush wildly.  
Steve sits next to Peter and observes the adorable blushing Olympics, with a front and centre seat. It takes him a moment to figure out what’s going on but, getting kicked in the shin by Kassie is an obvious give away. Steve smiles to himself but gives no indication that he notices Kassie and Peter’s little game of footsy.

Once everyone has left the table, scraped their plates and stacked them in the kitchen, Peter offers to help Kassie and Steve clean up. Thankfully, Tony had the foresight to install an industrial grade wall set dishwasher to handle all the dishes the Avengers accumulate. Four loads of dishes later, Peter and Kassie say goodnight to Steve. Peter can’t help but feel a little jealous when Steve bends to bear hug Kassie good night, lifting her up, with a kiss to the top of the head when he puts her down again.  
Kassie and Peter part ways with an arguably adorable smile. As they ascend the huge flight of stairs at the end of the hallway to the second floors quarters, Peter can’t wipe the flaming red shade that’s been smeared across his face all day.  
Changing and settling into bed, Peter looks over the days memories with fondness. Today ended on a good note, the young boy concludes.

Heavy breathing and panicked whimpers fill Peter’s quarters within the hour. The boy wakes with a start, drenched in sweat and his heart racing a hundred kilometres a second. In an attempt to calm down, he turns on the lamp; it illuminates the menacing shadows, revealing only plain old furniture.  
He concentrates on his breathing, trying not to think about the horrors he’d seen under his eye lids not moments before.

Once he’s at a point where he no longer feels like he’s being suffocated, his heart still racing, the teen attempts to calm himself by watching old episodes of The Walking Dead. A little familiarity should do the trick.

A few episodes into the first season, thoroughly engrossed and the nightmare long since forgotten, Peter is startled by a message on his phone, sitting on the bed side table being charged.

‘You awake?’ the message bubble says, it’s Kassie.

‘Yeah, why?’ Peter fumbles around with pulling out the charger cord before he replies.  
‘Meet me out side’ the bluntness of the message and the lack of an emoji means something is up, never the less, Peter smiles and pauses his TV, noting the time; 5:50AM on his holographic alarm clock.

He instantly regrets just a singlet and no wearing socks; the floor outside his carpeted room is frigidly cold. The boy lets out a hiss as he descends the stairs to the ground floor.

Reaching the large glass doors to the patio he swings them open to a wall of hot humid mid-summer morning air. The sudden temperature change has him loving the idea of no socks and a singlet.

Looking around for Kassie, Peter hears a ‘pst!’ from the second-floor balcony. Of course, she meant come to the balcony. Now, however not wearing socks means he can climb the concrete wall up to the balcony, without fear of them slipping off his feet as he does so.

The young web slinging hero jumps up the wall as best he can, climbing the rest on his finger tips and toes. Kassie extends a hand to Peter, who doesn’t really need it but will not refuse holding Kassie’s hand in a million years.

Peter smiles brightly and Kassie returns the gesture, “Follow me.”


	4. chapter 4

Peter watches in awe as Kassie skilfully climbs to the roof of the compound. Using the smallest breaks between the concrete facade and drain pipes, the teen uses her secret parkour skills to impress Peter.  
The young boy smiles to himself, as he again jumps as high as his spider powers allow and sticks to the wall like Velcro. Mid ascension, Kassie calls out softly,  
“Hurry up spider boy!” the young girls head disappears over the edge as Peter continues to climb.  
The young hero pulls himself over the lipped edge with ease, a look of confusion crosses Peter’s face. Kassie stands facing away from him. Peter wonders to himself why no alarms have gone off thinking their gallivanting all over the roof was an attempted break in. Peter asks his companion just that, a little more prepared than he’d like to admit for gun turrets to spring up left right and centre, ready to shoot the two to pieces.  
“I told FRIDAY we were coming up here.” Kassie shrugs and sits on the edge of the roof, her shoeless feet dangling from the edge.  
“So you come here often then, I suppose?” Peter asks as he shuffles closer to the edge, until he’s standing behind Kassie.  
“Every now and then, yeah” Kassie shrugs. Peter looks out over the forest surrounding the compound, waiting impatiently for something to happen when Kassie pats the ledge next to her. The boy sits close enough to Kassie that their knees are touching; the small amount of connection has Peter’s heart a flutter.  
Peter does his best to swallow his nerves quietly before; “so why are we up here?”  
“Just wait for it...” Kassie says mysteriously, as if this moment was going to be important. “You’ll see.”  
Less than five minutes pass and suddenly the sky erupts into beautiful colours of orange and pink from a dark and dreary grey. The sight ignites a smile on Peter’s face, turning to Kassie to see her face is a moment worth capturing on his camera, if only he’d brought it with him.  
As the first rays of the morning sun reach the compound, solar panels spring from the concrete facade in synchronized waves.  
Peter turns to Kassie again only to see her with her eyes closed blissfully bathing in the welcomed warmth of the sun, she almost leans into it.  
Peter can’t hold the small smile back as it creeps onto his face, “Beautiful” he breathes.  
“What?” Kassie asks groggily as if she’d just woken up.  
“Uh, it- it’s beautiful” Peter corrects as Kassie just hums in response.  
“Me or the sunrise?” the Stark girl asks after a while. Kassie opens an eye to watch Peter’s cheeks flame with embarrassment. The dark eyed boy tries his best to string together a coherent sentence in the form of an apology for his small slip. Kassie waits patiently as Peter tries to find the words to say,  
“You do that a lot.” Kassie says quietly, her eyes still closed as she bathes in the morning sun.  
“Do-do what a lot..?” Peter stutters trying not to look at Kassie and trying to hide his tomato red cheeks.  
“Say what you think aloud” Kassie says with a sweet smile, opening her eyes to observe his reaction. If he accepts her observation he’s admitting to the feelings he obviously has, if he denies it he is trying to convince himself he doesn’t.  
“I guess. I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t be sorry. It’s nice.” Kassie smiles to herself. “Come on; let’s go,” the young Stark offers Peter a hand up, “breakfast will be ready soon.” Peter takes Kassie’s hand, more than happy to accept the gesture.  
The two teens begin their decent down the side of the Avengers facility. Kassie climbs down the same way she got up, with a bit more difficulty than before. Peter mean while scurries down the wall similarly to an actual spider. Stopping periodically to check on Kassie, she can’t help but let out a small giggle at the sight of Peter’s bent knees and elbows, crouched so close to the wall.   
Kassie makes it down the sheer concrete surface with a fair amount of ease, but one wrong step ruins the fun. Peter tries desperately to catch Kassie as she falls but realises a second too late that he’s not wearing his web shooters.  
Kassie hits the ground with a sickening ‘CRACK’. That sound being her forearm snapping on impact. Peter jumps down from the wall, barely a feat for the hero.   
“Kassie...!” Peter shouts in panic. If the strangled grunt she lets out as she rolls over is anything to go by, and doesn’t get the point across shouting “son of a motherless goat!” sure does.  
“Kassie, oh my god!” Peter enters a short moment of pure panic until Kassie manages to grunt;  
“Help me get to my lab.” Kassie takes a deep breath and stands up; Peter lends a hand to walk her down to the labs.   
“Surely going to your dad would be better?” Peter inquires worriedly.   
Kassie cradles her arm as they walk on; breathing heavily as Peter walks her down Kassie tries to keep herself upright. “This- this is the perfect opportunity to test something I’ve been working on.” The young girl says with a grunt of pain.  
“Kassie, this is no time for experiments, you’re hurt!” Peter protests but continues to walk her down to the labs.  
“I appreciate that you care, Peter, but this is perfect!” Kassie just powers through the halls and Peter keeps holding her.  
Peter opens the heavy metal door to the lower floor labs and even pulls out a chair for the young scientist. Kassie sits down on the stool with a heavy sigh, she directs Peter to reach under the bench for a small fridge and retrieve a small syringe filled with a metallic substance. Peter looks at the syringe with a worried look,  
“Now what...?” the young boy asks hoping he’s not about to do what he thinks. Kassie grabs the silver syringe out of his hands, primes it and injects the substance into her arm. With a grunt, huff and moan, Kassie’s arm begins to crack and shift back into place, the sound sickening as the bones in Kassie’s arm pop back into place. Peter fights the urge to recoil at the noise as his super spider hearing picks up the sound of the bones scraping past one another and crunching the small shards of bone.  
Whatever had just happened, Kassie was relieved with the results. Once Kassie’s pained breathes came back to normal, at Peters horrified expression she explains simply; “Nano-bots,” she stretches her arm and looks it over, “I’ve been working on these bad boys for 2 years now. I’ve been having trouble extending their half life, they’re good for minor injuries but if I can extend the half life they could possibly regrow lost limbs.”  
“That’s so cool” Peter says as a smile slowly crawls across his face.


	5. chapter 5

The calming darkness of the lab provides the opportunity for peter to express his feelings for Kassie like he’s been wanting to since yesterday.  
All of the young boy’s anxious thoughts are chased away as the lights scattering the roof slowly flicker to life, suddenly making the small desk lamp in front of the pair redundant.  
“What are you two doing down here this early?” Bruce asks from the door way, nursing a cup of coffee.  
Peter turns to Kassie for permission to tell him what happened. Considering Kassie chose to come down here instead of going to father and the fact she kept the Nano-bot solution in an obscured-from-view fridge points to the whole ‘I broke my arm and tested my Nano-bots’ is supposed to be a secret. However Kassie tells Bruce exactly that.   
“Did it work?” Bruce asks to Peter’s surprise. His expectation was nothing less than telling Kassie what she did was stupid, but that just went out the window.  
“Yeah, your idea to suspend them in solution made it smoother on the injection this time.”   
This time...? Peter asks himself, how many tiny machines are living inside Kassie right now!? “How many times have you done this?”  
“This is the third time.” Bruce says as he sits his half full mug down on the bench.  
“How many nano-bots do you have in you?” Peter asks, thoroughly concerned for Kassie’s health.  
“Well in this dose, nearly a million, but they die and dissolve after around an hour or so.” Kassie shrugs and places a small band aid over the small needle hole after she discard the needle.  
“So what were you doing this time?” Bruce asks, staring into his cup, still completely unfazed by the whole situation.  
“Fell from the roof.” Kassie replies as if it’s a completely ordinary reply. Peter stills himself to avoid making a horrified expression. The young boy stares at the floor as Kassie and Bruce talk nonchalantly about the other two times. The conversation dissipates as Kassie begins to explain how the nano-bots work, Bruce stops listening and scrolls through his phone, he’s probably heard this whole thing a hundred times before.   
Peter fidgets with a small pipette as Kassie explains how the tiny robots pumping through her veins work, watching as her arm slowly knits back together as nothing ever happened. Kassie explains to anyone who will listen that the nano-bots only work on the person whose DNA is mixed with the plasma suspension.  
When she realises no one is really listening Kassie turns to Peter, “Wanna see something cool?” Bruce takes this as his invitation to leave and does so promptly.   
“Sure.” Peter says and drops the pipette he was playing with. Kassie Jerks her head towards her office, gesturing with a smile and he follows her. Kassie sits behind her desk and asks Peter to shut the door behind him. He stands awkwardly by the door for a moment before Kassie smiles and offers him a seat. Kassie heaves a massive book from the bottom drawer of her desk into view and slams it on the desk. The book is old, tattered and bursting at the bindings with loose papers and pictures.  
“What is that?” Peter marvels at the enormous book as he shuffles his seat closer.  
“This is my life.” Kassie explains simply. She opens the book to a random page; a loud ‘whump’ comes from the desk as the book falls open. She flicks through a few pages, filled with her handwriting, photos of landscapes, photos of her dad and others on the team; diagrams, drawings and news clippings as well as little scribbles in the margins and the odd sketch of something in the corners. Pages flap as she turns each page of her life, the odd leaflet falling out only to be stuffed back in. She stops flipping through on a page for Steve; a drawing accompanies a photo of him with a little quote from the man and a fun fact next to it. There’s a lot in this book.  
“I can put you in here now.” Kassie pulls a page from one of her work books on the desk and shoves it in between two pages further towards the end of the book. The two pages consist of a drawing of Peter, so life like he could have sworn it was a black and white photo.  
“Wow.” Peter says as he studies the pages with him on them, “Do you have a file on everyone?” he asks as he tries to read what she’s written about him upside down.  
“Pretty much, but this book isn’t just files; its journal entries, dreams that I’ve written down, research ideas and just general thoughts.” Kassie looks up to Peter to see his mouth agape with wonder at the enormous book.   
Kassie flips back a few pages to write down some things about the nano-bots on their own dedicated page in the massive book.   
“How long do you think it took before the bots started working?” Kassie asks as she scribbles notes down.  
“About thirty seconds.” Peter says confidently with a nod as he watches Kassie write it down.  
A soft knock comes from the door and Bruce’s head appears, “Kassie your father is looking for you.” He informs her.  
“Ok, thanks!” Kassie closes her book with another whump and lifts it back into the bottom drawer. “Come on Peter we should probably get some breakfast in us.” Kassie rests her hand on peters shoulder, applying pressure indicating he should follow her. Peter clumsily rises from his chair to follow her up the stairs.  
Tony stood in the common floor kitchen with a piece of over-cooked toast in his hand as the two teenagers come up from the labs.  
“You wanted to see us?” Kassie says as she passes her father to find the corn flakes in the panty. Seeing her struggle to reach the breakfast bowls in the above cupboard Peter springs to action to help her, all the while Tony watches with a raised eyebrow.  
Tony takes a chomp from his toast and talks with a full mouth, “I wanted to see you but with your new shadow following you everywhere I might as well tell both of you.” Peter blushes a little, feeling a little embarrassed. Kassie makes two bowls of corn flakes one bigger than the other, considering Peters super-metabolism.   
“Myself and most of the team are required in D.C to work out something with the new accords so we won’t be around for a few days maybe a week. Clint is staying behind, so is Bruce.” Tony finishes his toast and brushed a few crumbs from his beard. Kassie opens her mouth to say something but Tony cuts her off before she even draws breath, “No, you’re not coming; yes I know you can look after yourself; Peter you’re not coming, you’re not an official avenger yet; Yes I’ll bring back your favourite doughnuts.” Tony pulled out his phone to look at a notification and looks up to Kassie and Peter who both look fairly disappointed, “We leave tomorrow.”  
Kassie looks at Peter with a big smile as tony walks away, “This means free reign!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, I uh... yeah. I totally forgot to update this on Monday... I apologise. I'm trying to update on either Sunday or Monday but with all this corona virus quarantine i legitimately can tell what day it is most of the time!  
> I'll do my best to update regularly (and not forget) so you have something to do while in quarantine yourselves ;)   
> also if any of you pick up on the mistakes i miss please tell me so i can fix them :)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story over 3 years ago and I've finally decided I'm gonna post it here, there's a fair few chapters to come so i hope you stick around for my spontaneous posting!


End file.
